Violet Eve
by SBello
Summary: Everyone has a trait within that is so strong nothing they could ever do will change who they are, a chemistry that makes them come together and pull apart with others. Sometimes it takes the self reflection of someone else to realize just who you are. SasuHina.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N:: Violet Eve was almost my name, it coincides with my older sisters name, Amber Dawn. If I get enough feed back on this story I will do a follow up. I'm still trying to get my writing style down, my husband helped me proof read the first few paragraphs and then he lost interest. Fanfictions are not his thing. ;c Anyway, I would love some constructive criticism.

* * *

Violet Eve

Shifting her stance, body moving in utter concentration, her mind acting on it's own. The birds behind her were singing, loud and trill. Even they were unable to break the trance that had unknowingly taken her over. Deep within herself, far from reality she'd started working on coming to terms with life. It wasn't as if she was being horribly mistreated, but then again it wasn't as if she was caught up in a whirl wind of romance. No, she was just in a stagnant existence.

Her aunt had said she'd become use to this large change ; she too had once been a ninja and the was wed for an alliance. Only this particular aunt's union took place within the clan. She on the hand was 'blessed,' or so she'd been told, to be wed out side of the clan. So here she was going through her kata, a blanket of familiarity in this new world.

Without a thought she attacked with a palm heel, shifting out of the horse stance, she blocked a hit with a low block, finding herself in a front stance. The dark bun that donned her head didn't even jiggle. Her husband loved long hair on women, a fact for a flickering moment, as silly as it seemed, made her wish to cut her locks off; to free herself. Common sense laughed at and whispered that it wouldn't cut her from duty and obligation to her family, to her husband.

Flowing into the final attack, a fluid pin and punch, she looked up to the sky. A need to watch the sunset filled her, to see that another day was coming to a close, one less day of this monotony to deal with. Two bare feet moved to veranda as the two white pearls were already watching the sun move to the horizon , the ball of flame burning with the same intensity that once bloomed in her own chest and just like the sun a darkness had taken her, diminishing her flame. Like the sun she was never the brightest star, nor the biggest, but still she illuminated the world, doing her part by simply existing, making the universe just a bit more beautiful.

With no uncertainty it was obvious this moment in her life was a personal eve, and all that she needed was dawn, a chance to shine once more. The flame would ignite once more, never when expected, but just when the time was right.

Talent in this world is unpredictable, when she was young it felt as if it existed everywhere around her, but not within her own heart, but after years of abuse from the world, each time she stood back up, each time her spine steeled itself for her body to strike back she finally figured it out. _Endurance_. She wasn't a powerhouse, the most cunning, or the kindest in her generation, but in time the small bud opened, showing endurance beneath its' silky petals. _Taikyuusei_, that was what she offered to the world.

So now, even though she was pulled from the world of battle, from the never-ending thirst for control, she offered friends and allies a place from the world, a place to leave their troubles, to share their horror with her. That was her place now, to help the ninja endure the evils in the world. When that company was within her walls it was the only time she really existed, when the sparks of what should have burned fire, was felt between her cold breast.

Feeling her the warmth slowly fade from her alabaster skin, she studied the training grounds to her right, the way the darkening sky made them seem lonely. Almost as if they too mourned for the existence of the sun while it was gone. The sound of the sliding door reached her ears and like any dutiful wife she turned and faced her husband, "_Hello_."

He inclined his head to return her greeting and lowered himself down, matching his wife's seiza style. No words were spoke between them, the evening wind simply danced between the two bodies, trying to keep the quite couple company. Then suddenly, as if the wind had enough of their silence it vanished, leaving his ruffled hair to fall and irritate long, coal eyelashes. In her side vision Hinata watched him flip his hair and noticed how approachable that action made him seem.

His coal black hair was something she almost loved about him. Yes, it was a physical attribute, but none the less part of him. It tickled her cheek when they would fornicate, it would be weighed down with sweat after any training session, and it was uncontrollable when the humidity hit. Then, when sunlight shone down on its inky blackness, the light would reflect, making it seem like stars were twinkling on each strand of ebony. In those moments he was the very epitome of night.

It was in this moment when he would come to her, when the sun would succumb to the blanket that was eventide and by dawn, he would be gone. They shared no meals together, not out of dislike, it was just, when he looked across the table he saw all the faces that should have been there. All the family he should have, but didn't.

Sometimes, when he was away on a mission and her friends didn't have a chance to come see her, she felt like just another ghost his life, another lingering of what could have been. She could love him if he was capable of being loved. She could love anyone, but not everyone would accept love. It had been a hard truth for her to swallow.

Her husband was may change though, he had a heart, regardless of silly rumors. That steady _thump-da-dump_, was her lullaby in this quite house. His soul was the true injured part of his body, his talent, his talent was not_ taikyuusei_. He had not been able to endure what the world had given him and vengeance seemed to of failed him as his calling in life.

"_Sasuke_," openly her white eyes looked at him, seeing if she had his attention, "_what are you?_" His lips thinned at her question, her mind was a curiosity, but the truth, he didn't know what he was. If it would have been ten years earlier the answer would have been _fukushu_, vengeance, but that faded and left him empty. What had kept him going all this time? What was he really? His life flashed before his eyes, suddenly and roughly, the word hit him, "_Ganbo._" His quiet dusky gaze met with her shining one, looking for a reaction. Then suddenly a smile lit up her face, like he'd given her the answer to some great riddle.

All the gears clicked in place, the world made sense, he was _desire_. He'd wished for acknowledgement, revenge, power, and finally he wanted peace. His friends had fought for him to come home. He had been an object of lust for years. Wishing, wanting, fighting, and lusting each could be boiled down to a stage of desire. Finally, the last thing that could be said about desire is it left you unfulfilled, needing more, making you feel empty after the thirst had been satiated.

He was the first to look away, moving his vision to the blanket of stars in the sky, the sun long gone. "_You are endurance, that is why I chose you._" His stare didn't soften, nor did she take this as some secret confession of love, she took it as what it really was, an admission of how weary he was; that this world had beaten him down too many times.

"_Hinata, what do you desire?_" The wind returned in the middle of his sentence, as if it wanted to hear the answer, or it was pleased the silence had been broken. He watched her jacket sleeves move, a sign that meant fingers were wriggling as she processed her thoughts.

It wasn't a desire for freedom or love, closing all seeing eyes she looked with-in herself. Navigating the maze within her body, a maze of chakra coils, blood, muscle, and bone she looked for a soul. The cool presence of her soul showed her the answer, "_Yoake._" She whispered, opening her eyes and turning them to the sky.

Sasuke knew she didn't mean the physical sunrise. He could see the admiration for the beauty of the half moon. If he was a different man, a better man, he would ask her what was on her mind, what went on behind those cryptic eyes of hers.

"_With dawn comes fresh strength, new hope._" The words his wife spoke rang true, hitting a mark within his still beating heart, almost with out thinking he replied to her, "_I would like that too._" A silence spread between them once more, but the wind stayed, hoping for what this silence might mean for them.

Later in the night within the confines of their bedroom, between the silence of sheets, once the pants and gasps had passed, now that her indigo hair streamed across his bare chest she whispered , voice heavy with sleep, "_Without desire there is no need to endure; without endurance there is no reason to desire._"

Sasuke kept his eyes closed and let that truth sink in, maybe this moment in time had been predetermined since before birth, or maybe he and his wife had existed beside each other since the very beginning and they had finally came together in a carnal, human form. What would the very embodiment of desire and endurance produce together? He moved his hand to rest on the silk covered stomach of his wife. A small, glimmer in his heart wish that when it was all said and done love would be their creation.


End file.
